Toph's Revenge
by StoneDragon81
Summary: Sokka's messed up. . .big time! Now he has a master earthbender who wants to kill him. She may be small and blind, but Sokka knows she is not someone you want to cross.


A/N: This is a story in Sokka's POV. Sokka loses Toph's Earth Rumble belt and she is furious.

**Toph's Revenge**

Well, I've gone and done it. Now I've got a master earthbender who wants to kill me.

I guess it all started when I borrowed Toph's earth rumble champion prize belt. I had been begging and pleading for the past three days. And tough guys don't beg. Trust me.

Finally, she gave in. "Just one day, Snoozles." she warned me, tossing me the belt. "Don't let anything happen to it. _Or else_." She then gave me the evil eye and walked away.

"I'm _totally _responsible! Your belt will be perfectly safe!" I assured her.

You know, I don't even know why I was so excited about that stupid belt. Green isn't even my color (it doesn't match my eyes _at all_).

I guess my worst mistake was hunting while wearing the belt. Of course, the universe couldn't be kind to me for just one day. By the end of the day, the belt was dented, scratched, and dulled.

Remembering what Toph had said, I decided to wash it in the river and make it all shiny (though, looking back on it, I guess Toph wouldn't have noticed if something was shiny). I got distracted by a meat creature and let the belt get washed away in the river.

I failed to catch it anyway. Go ahead and laugh.

I tried explaining to Toph how I spent two hours looking for the belt, but she wouldn't listen. She let out a string of swearwords.

"I didn't know a blind girl could have such a colorful vocabulary." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

I probably shouldn't have said that. It backfired on got all red (at least I didn't say anything about that). "You're dead meat, Snoozles." She growled before stomping away.

When Toph says you're dead meat, you're dead meat.

So what do you do when a master earthbender wants to kill you? Well, I'm sure I'll figure it out. After all, I _am _the brains of the operation. And the brawn. And the looks.

"Sokka, set up the tent." My bossy, little sister ordered me. She can't do that, _I'm _the leader here!

I was about to put her in her place when a bunch of rocks slid down the hill, probably from Toph and Aang's earthbending practice. I yelped and ran over to Katara. "Katara! Toph's trying to kill me!"

"She is not." My sister rolls her eyes.

I explained what had happened. "She's really ticked off because I accidentally lost her belt."

"Okay, one, she's not going to _kill _you, and two, maybe if you were more responsible with other people's things––"

Oh, great. Katara has another lecture. "Yeah, maybe she'll just seriously maim me."

I decide to go over to Aang after their practice session is over. "Aang, Toph wants to kill me."

"Are you sure you aren't just over reacting?"

"No! She said I was dead meat!"

"Maybe it's the universe trying to tell you to become a vegetarian." Aang suggested.

"Pssh. Vegetarianism is over rated."

Aang glared at me. "I'm a vegetarian!"

I was afraid he was gonna go all Avatar State on me, so I said "Hey, nothing wrong with veggies. . .heh, heh. . ."

Aang shrugged and said "Anyway, isn't it a bit wimpy of you to be scared of a little girl?"

So my so called "friends" are no help as usual. I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands.

"Dinner's ready!" Katara called.

"Mmm! Sea prune soup!" I say when I see Katara has prepared my favorite Water Tribe delicacy. I smell it. I decide to savor each bite.

Aang looked pretty glum. It's not made of meat. . . or is it? (That would be the best thing ever!) (Besides meat falling from the sky. . .)

I was about to eat my first spoonful when Toph stomped into camp. She shakes the ground when she walks. I dropped my soup.

She sat down with a loud _thump _that made me jump.

Katara must have noticed the funny looks I was giving Toph. "Toph, you're not still mad about Sokka losing your belt, are you?"

"Of course not!" Toph said, innocently.

Katara turned to me. "See, Sokka? She's not going to kill you." She said this in the consoling tone you use for a five year old.

But when she wasn't looking, Toph gave me an evil grin and mouthed _You're dead. _

I stayed up all night that night. Not because I wanted to or anything. I like my sleep, thank you very much. Toph was acting all innocent and pretending to be asleep, but I knew better.

The next day, Katara told me I had to go to the market.

"Do I have to?"

"You eat _everything_, Sokka!" I'm sure she was exaggerating.

Toph popped seemingly out of nowhere. "I'll go, too!"

"No!" I yelped, ducking behind Katara for safety measures. Not because I'm a wuss or anything.

"She is _not _going to kill you." Katara said, rolling her eyes. I wish she would take me seriously for once. She handed me a list and some money. "Get everything on the list. And don't get anything stupid like you usually do."

So I was forced to walk into town with the girl who wanted to kill me.

Occasionally she would stomp on the ground with a loud _thud! _She said this was to "liven me up".

"Why don't you tell one of your jokes?" she asked.

I shrugged. I didn't want to remind her she wanted to kill me.

"Well, good riddance. Your jokes were stupid."

I was shocked. "My jokes are hilarious!"

We reached the town. I was determined to not get anything "stupid". I turned to Toph and saw she was wearing the most ridiculous looking hat I had ever seen. And I've seen some _pretty _ridiculous hats.

"Um. . .Toph. . .?"

"Yes?" she asked all innocently.

"What are you wearing?"

"Do you like it?" asked Toph, twirling around so I could see the hat from all sides. I laughed. Toph suddenly froze and glared at me.

"Are you laughing at me?" she growled, looking murderous.

"Um. . .er. . .no. . ." I said, choosing my words carefully. "That hat looks silly." I immediately realized my mistake as Toph pouted.

"Oh, sure. Laugh at how a _blind _girl _looks_!"

"Oh, sorry, Toph! What can I do?"

She grinned, triumphantly. She had been waiting for me to say this. "Buy me this hat." she ordered.

"But Katara said––"

"Katara would _love _how this hat looks!" said Toph "And since when have you listened to Katara?"

_Since I don't want _two _master benders trying to kill me._

"Come on Sokka. Buy me this hat. Or are you going to KEEP MAKING FUN OF A POOR, LITTLE, BLIND GIRL?"

Several passerby had heard this last part and gave me rather rude glares.

"Okay, okay! I'll buy it! Sheesh. . ." I said

"It's all good!" Toph beamed at the crowd, who quickly went their separate ways. How does she _do _that? "Thank you, Snoozles!"

"You're welcome. . ."_ She can't seriously like this hat. _I thought, handing over several silver pieces to the eager merchant. I was hoping he'd try to talk Toph out of the horrible hat, but he winked at me and said "What a fine little lady you have here. And what a lovely hat! She's got style."

_You mean no style. . . _I bit my tongue to keep from saying this as Toph laughed.

We walked back to camp. Katara scrutinized the groceries with a careful eye. "Where are the beets?" she snapped. "The onions?"

I laughed, nervously. "Well, beets don't taste that great anyway. . ."

"You moron! You spent all the money on something stupid, didn't you?" Her eyes blazed like hot coals (I rock at poetic sounding stuff).

"I–I didn't. . ."

Then Toph stomped loudly into camp, outrageous hat and all, a mischievous grin spread on her face. "Hey, Katara! Like my new hat? Sokka insisted I buy it; he said it looked _fab_ulous on me."

Katara spluttered angrily for a few moments, then stormed away.

Toph grinned at me. "I think she likes it!"

After Katara's little explosion, we had dinner. I noticed she gave me a smaller portion than everyone else. I was sure Toph had a little bit more than everyone else, but when I told Aang, he said it looked the same as his.

Toph hit the hay almost as soon as dinner was over. As for me, it was another sleepless night. I wonder just how Toph is going to kill me.

The next day, Toph and Aang were practicing earthbending. Each thunderous _boom _made me jump.

Katara rolled her eyes at me when she noticed. "You're totally overreacting!" she said "You need to settle down."

The last time I heard her say that, it was to a crying five year old. I was not amused. "I told you! Toph is trying to kill me!"

And did she listen like a _good _little sister? No, she did not! She just turned to her sewing, shaking her head. I grabbed my bag of seal jerky because I was hungry for some realfood, but they all fell out of a huge rip in the bottom of the bag.

"Aha!" I yelled "See! This proves it; Toph _is _trying to kill me!"

"Or _maybe _it got ripped by your boomerang." Katara held up my boomerang. There was _no _way my trusty boomerang would do that to me!

"Or _maybe _she wants me to _starve_!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "You're being _so_ dramatic, Sokka!"

"I am not!"

"Drama queen."

I rolled my eyes. "It's drama _king _because I am a _man_." She thinks she's so smart! I got up and began to pace, but I slipped on a pebble.

"Aha!" I yelled, again. "See? Toph did that, too!" I held up the evil pebble.

"Sokka, it's _just _a pebble."

"Toph's an earthbender. . ."

Katara sighed. "You're just overreacting to everything."

I am _so_ lucky to have_ such_ a supportive sister.

Suddenly, I heard thunder. I jumped and screamed "AAH! TOPH DID THAT, TOO! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

I ran to where Toph and Aang were training. "Just get it over with! Get your revenge, already!" Toph smirked and Aang looked puzzled.

We stared at each other for a few moments. "Well?" I asked

Toph began to laugh. Which is very rude. I mean, if you're going to kill someone, at least save them their dignity and not laugh at them.

"I already got my revenge, stupid." she said

I replied with something really clever. "Uh. . .what?"

"I told you. I got my revenge."

"Y–you did?" I couldn't believe it. "What was it?" I bet she poisoned my dinner.

Toph grinned. "Nothing!"

"W–what?"

"Ha! You should have seen the look on your face. Admit it; I totally scared you!"

"What? You didn't scare _me_! I knew it all along!"

"Of course you did." Toph patted my head. "Hey, it was only a stupid belt. It was probably weighing down Appa, anyways." She shrugged. "Only a complete jerk would get mad over something stupid like that. See ya, Snoozles." She walked off, a smug grin on her face.

I slumped down. "This whole time. . .she was going to do nothing."

Aang flopped down next to me. "Well, Katara was right. She wasn't going to kill you after all! Isn't that a relief?"

I scowled at him. "I am_ so_ going to kill Toph."

**The End**

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
